My Major, Not Yours
by Aro's Bella
Summary: This is my first story so. . . Bella is the daughter of Captain and Lieutenant Whitlock. What if she was in Forks only to take back her mate from a certain Pixie . This story is not for Edward and Alice fans. Please read and review. :)
1. Preface

Preface

Bella's POV

"I don't see why I have to go." I said stubbornly to my dear old dad. He chuckled and shock his head.

"Honey, you need to start living with humans, so you can act like one when you meet the Cullens." He said grabbing my hands in his. He smiled down at me and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Your father is right honey." My mother said wrapping her arm around my petite waist. "You need to learn to blend in. Act clumsy, act innocent, and weak." She said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. They both knew that Izzy Whitlock is not weak, clumsy, or innocent. I am strong, graceful, and I could kill a vampire without a second thought.

"Okay. Whatever." I said raising my hands in submission. "What the story?" I asked as my mother let go of me and walked over to my father.

"Your name is Bella Swan, you were born in Forks, Washington, to Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan." My father started, wrapping his arm around my mothers waist.

"Renee and Charlie are divorcé and you lived with Renee until she got remarried to Phil. You knew she wanted to be with him so you are going to live with your father. Renee now lives in Jacksonville with her husband Phil." My mother said with a soft smile. I nodded soaking in the information.

"Charlie is the Chief of police in Forks, and he has not gotten over Renee yet." I nodded again. "You are supposed to be shy, and the self-cautious type." My father finished. "We love you very much Iz be safe please." I nodded and engulfed both my parents in a huge hug. When I pulled away, my father handed me two tickets. One to Phoenix, the other to Forks. I looked down at the and sighed, if this how I must meet my mate so be it.

As I walked out the door of my loving parents house, I made an effort to try and look clumsy. My parents laughed from inside the house at my failed attempts. I glared at the window playfully as they countiued to laugh. When I was finally at my "Chevy Camaor" door, I sighed in relief. I looked around one last time at my home, how I would miss Texas. After I was done I got in the car and drove away to the unknown.


	2. FINALLY!

Chapter One

My father sad it wouldn't be long, yet here I am 6 months later, in the arms of another man. My mate hasn't made the slightest move to steal me away from my emo boyfreind yet, and it kinda hurt. I was trained to be one man's mate. I was trained to kill vampires that threated to harm me and my mate. I was taught to hide fear and hurt, and to never quit. I was trained to be the Major's mate. That little bitch Alice knew it too.  
She was keeping him from me. It will only be a matter of time before he figures it out. I listened queitly to Edward's dull story about the Volturi, asking a few questions to fool him. I already knew everything there was to know about the Volturi, since Caius was my grandfather.  
"I will protect you from anyone." He said pulling me against his chest and kissing my forhead. I fought the sudden uge to gag at his words, so I simply nodded. "Except my sister." He said letting me go and to take a step back. I looked at the door to see the little bitch standing there smiling. She took my hand and dragged me out of the room, and down the stairs.  
I looked around the living room, almost rolling my eyes at the setting. Alice smilied at me, a smilie that hid the 'go to hell, he's mine' look. I almost laughed out loud at the smile. I smipily smiled back with the same hint in it.  
I looked over to Jasper to see him frown. He was posibbly having a fight with his demon the Major. I laughed inwardly, it was kinda cute. I wonder what he would look like with red eyes.  
I shook my head at what he was dressed in. He needed to dress in a button up shirt but with out the damn vest. And wear boots not fucking dress shoes. And he needed to wear ragged old jeans that would give him a look that was more his style.  
When I was by the piano, I leaned up against it.  
"Happy Birthday Bella." Emmett said walking over to me, he picked me up and twirled me around. I giggeled making him laugh. He handed me a present with red wrapping papper and a blue bow. I noticed it was to light. I shock it and gave him a confused look. "Already insatled it in your truck." He said with a cheeky grin. I nodded and shook my head at his sillyness. Rosalie handed me a small box.  
"Alice picked it out." She said softly hugging Emmett to her. I nodded and unwrapped the bow. I felt Edward stand by me and lean into the piano too. I then noticed Emmett and Rosalie back up as Alice walked infront of them to take a picture of me and Edward. I jumped a little at the flash. She smiled innoccenly and wave the camra in front of my face.  
"I borrowed this from your bag I hope you don't mind." She said edgeing me on. I shook my head and smiled. She smiled back dissapoted and walked to Carlisle's side.  
I looked back at the present and unwrapped the side cutting my finger. I sighed and held it infront of my face.  
"Papercut." I muttered looking around the room.  
From the corner of my eye I saw Alice smirk. She probably thought Jasper would kill me, but what she didn't know was that is impossible for him. I looked up at him. He was fine, but I could see in his eyes the Major wanted to protect me from everything. I looked over a Edward to see him looking at me hungerly. His eyes blackened, and next thing I know I'm up against the wall, and arm was bleeding really bad.  
Jasper's eyes blackened in anger, as Edward saunted toward me. He bent down as if to help, but I knew he was planning to drain me dry. That was not going to happen today. I whimpered, playing like I was scared, but really I wanted him to let his gaurd down. He picked up my bleeding arm in his hand and he smiled. When he leant down, I kicked him in the stomach.  
He groaned out in pain. I smirked. Izzy Dane is back! I pushed against his chest sending him sailing through the air and toward Emmett. I got up from the ground and looked at my arm. It was cut in two different places. I shook my head and ripped the fabric off my dress to make a bandage. When I was satified with the little bandage I looked back at Edward. He was looking at me with such rage. I then noticed that Emmett, Carlisle, and Alice were holding Jasper back.  
He snarled against their hold as fought to help me. I knew then Major was out, and he knew. I nodded toward him in respect.  
"Major." I said softly. I looked back at Edward making Major growl. I got in my fighting postion and waited.  
"What are you doing Bella?" Carlisle asked confused.  
"Fighting, what does it look like? You thing I'm going to sing and dance, huh Doc?" I asked sacastily.  
"Bella, you'll get hurt." Carlisle said. "Plus Edward, is just trying to help you. He has done nothing. It is Jasper you need to worry about." Carlisle yelled in a comading tone. I growled at him, and rolled my eyes.  
"I don't need your concern. Thanks to your emo 'son', my cover is blown." I snarled. Edward crouched down ready to strike while I stayed in my postion. He chuckeled darkly the launched at me. His stagy was teribble. I jumped up and kicked him in the groan and detacked his leg from his body in one quick move.  
"Next time you try to suck my fuckin' blood you'll get a whole lot worse then that." I snarled, letting my accent out. I heard the little Pixie growl at me. I turned to face her. She clutched Jasper's shirt in a death grip as she tried to get him to calm down.  
"Ya'll know, if you let'em go he'll calm down." I said looking them all up and down. Alice hissed at me.  
"What do you know about these situations, you're just a human." She hissed measnly. I laughed.  
"Another lie." I said with a laugh. "You and I both know I'm not a human." I growled. She looked at me and scoffed.  
"You're nothing but a blood-bag." She growled.  
"Oh so you think that a human can be stronger than your puny little self." I said with a laugh.  
"You're not stronger than me." She hissed. I laughed again.  
"Please, I can have you on your ass in 10 seconds flat." I said.  
She growled at me, at me and made a move to step closer to me. She didn't make it that far though before she was flat on her ass.  
"Told you." I muttered. Major chuckeled.  
"Jasper, she's hurting your mate. How can you just stand there and laugh?" Carlisle questioned letting Major go. Major raised and eyebrow and laughed.  
"Alice is no mate of mine." He snarled.  
"Of course she is." Carlisle said. I shook my head, what and idiot.  
"She is not!" Major snarled. "My mate is not supossed to be weak and puny, like that little bitch. She is supossed to be able to fight, and be able to defend herself, and me." He growled.  
"YOU ARE MY MATE NOT THAT BITCH'S!" Alice growled pointing into my direction. I'ved had enough of her shit. I ran and pinned her to the ground.  
"Stay." I grunted, getting up. She nodded weakly. I scoffed so much for Major's expections of her.  
"Nice." The Major mummbled pride writen on his face. He walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. Finally he was mine, and I was his. To long I have waited. Now after 6 months of torture, I was finally in the arms of my Major. "Wait, how did you learn to fight?" He asked me confused.  
"My father and mother, were your Captain and Lieutenant." I awnsered with a shrug.  
"I thought I recongized those moves." He said kissing the side of my head.  
"Bella what are you talking about?" Esme asked. "Your father and mother is Charlie Swan and Renee Drwyer."  
"No they are just my so called 'protecters' until I go back to Texas." I said with a shrug.  
"Protecters?" Emmett asked confused. I nodded. He smiled. "I don't think you need a protecter." He said. "You can take care of your-self just fine."  
"I know but my parents that it was nessasary. My Dad's gift of "knowin' shit' told him so. So who am I to argue with him, he knows best." I said shacking my head in dismay.

"You are so right." Major said kissing the side of my head.

* * *

_**First off I don't own Twilight. I'm sorry it took so long to update but my internet was down. Don't forget R and R. Thanks. :)**_


	3. The Phone Call

I looked up and smiled at Major, happy to finally be in his arms instead of Emoward's. I watched as Emoward growled loudly at Major and me. I hissed, making him even more angrier. I laughed as he tried to stand, with his missing leg he didn't do to well. I felt Major's chest vibrate with laughter as Emoward, growled out in annoyness.

A new noise, besides Emoward's growlingt I was happ, echoed through the air. It was the song 'Cleaning This Gun' by Rodney Atkins. I giggled, it was my dad with his knowing shit had told him what had happened. I shook my head silently laughing.

"My dad is being nosey." I said reaching inbetween my dress and the ribbon that was wrapped around my waist. I grabbed my IPhone and looked at the caller ID. Sure enough it was my old dad.

"When did you get an IPhone?" Emmett asked innoccently.

"Since my dad told me he was going to spoil me, because he wanted revenge against Major." I said hitting the awnser button. I put the phone up to my ear and giggle as I head my dad huff out with annoyiness.

"**_I thought we agree never to tell him I spoiled you on purpose, and I am not nosey."_** He huffed out.

"Then why did you call?" I asked making him growl out playfully. I giggled, dad was always that way.

"**_I was wondering when you and the fucker were coming to Texas. Because I want to spoil my little girl some more. I don't want to ruin the suprise, but I BOUGHT YOU A NEW MOTORCYCLE!_**" I laughed at his excitment.

"Thanks daddy." I said happily. Major chuckeled and burried my neck. I knew he was fighting the urge to claim me. I had seen dad burry his face in mom's neck to calm himself. Seeing how Major was calm as calm could be, I knew he was fighting his need to claim me. I smiled to myself, I knew I would suprise him by letting him claim me, as soon as possible.

"**_No problem sweetie, now remeber to show Major the thing._**" Dad said making me growl at him playfully. No way was I going to let Major know what he was talking about. He laughed.

"You say a word, I'll have mom cut off your play time for a month." I heard dad gulp, frightened. Major threw his head back and laughed loudly. The sound was music to my ears.

"**_Yeah, I-I'm not scared of you. Plus if you would have let me spoil you more. I would not need revenge._**" I laughed. He never sucseded at spoiling me. He accutally failed with a capital 'F'. It wasn't because he didn't try though.

"Yeah, well I gotta go daddy. I can't wait to be back in sunny Huston, Texas." I said with a sigh. I remeber my last day in Texas, it had been a heart breaking moment, but I knew it was worth it.

"**_Okay sweetie, see ya when ya get here. Tell the Fucker that he better not hurt my little girl. 'Caus I'll kick his sorry ass into next Tuesday. Byeeee!_**" Daddy always the dramatic one. I laughed to myself softly. I put the phone where I had it before looking at the Cullen's.

Carlisle looked confused, Rosealie and Emmett looked like they were proud. And Alice looked like she wanted to kill me. Edward wasn't even looking at us. Esme had a big smile on her face.

I looked back to see Major curling a few strands of my hair around his finger. When he saw me looking at him, he smirk a sexy smirk. I shook my head.

He smiled and then yelled the words I'd been wanting to hear. "Let's get out of this place, sugar."


End file.
